Thrackvur
by Ebrithil Argetlam
Summary: The world has become calm once again with the return of the riders and a brand new rider with powers rivaled only by the Eldunari and when Arya visits tensions rise as both riders fight to win her over, but when one wins it disturbs the peace and the riders come to blows who will emerge victorious
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Cycle Book 5 Thrackvur

This is a fan made book I do not claim any rights to the inheritance cycle there that is for legal reasons. Now this is 50 years after the events of Inheritance and don't hate me, but i decided to make Firen a female dragon for story purposes and I know it screws with the whole Saphira is the only female dragon, but this is just for the purpose of my story hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Courier

50 years after the end of Galbatorix. "Arya Drottning" called Dravin one of Arya's most trusted advisor's. "Arya Drottning" he called again "A courier from Eragon has arrived." At hearing that Arya's heart filled with excitement, finally a message from Eragon. She then calmed herself realizing it would probably be about politics and the riders. "I will be there momentarily!" Arya shouted back. " _Firen" Arya called out to her partner of soul and mind, her dragon. "Yes little one." Firen said back. "Eragon has sent a message." Arya said "Would you like to hear it."_

" _Ahhh, Eragon that was made you so excited little one. Well I am hunting please relay the message and I will be there as soon as I can." Firen Explained._ Arya shut off the conversation and strode to the courtyard where she would wait for the courier. After what seemed like an eternity she saw a white speck in the sky then blue and black then to white again this confused Arya, but she immediately dismissed it as stress from all of the politics since her ascension to the point of Queen.

The dragon got closer and on its back rode a man in armor of the purest white like the marble that only dwarves can produce. The man was human and Arya let out a startled gasp as she beheld his face for it was not angular and perfect as elves faces were, but a perfect shape with blond hair flowing beneath his helm of white and his eyes were of the deepest blue and it was as if Arya was staring into the sea. His face was unblemished and his arms rippled with muscle.

He lept off his dragon and in a voice of pure clarity he said "Greetings Arya Drottning I am Parzival and this is my dragon Thackvur we have traveled here at the command of master Eragon to bring you to the land outside Alagaesia." Arya greeted him in kind "Well met Parzival, well met Thrackvur my dragon is out hunting now and when he gets back we shall discuss the matters of me leaving Alagaesia, but for now we shall talk. Your name it means."

"Bringer of light" answered Parzival "and Thrackvur means destroyer of evil" " _It is an honor to meet the one Ebrithil talks so highly of." said Thrackvur "and my honor to meet such a majestic dragon such as yourself." said Arya and in a separate conversation Firen said "Arya are you attracted to Parzival." "What if I am Firen he is magnificent and I have longed for someone for such time" said Arya "Well I approve, Thrackvur is amazing and I being the only female dragon in Alagaesia have longed for someone as well." Firen exclaimed "I have arrived let us hear what he has to say."_ Opening the mental channel to both rider and dragon they began to talk and eventually a plan was in place to see the land outside Alagaesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

On their way to the outpost for the new riders or as they had named it "Du Ekar Evarínya." Arya assaulted Parzival with a multitude of questions. "Did I see Thrackvur change color in the sky before you landed." asked Arya "Ah that" said Parzival "Well you see Thrackvur has the ability to change the color of his scales as needed to blend in to easier kill his prey and for stealth and I fashioned my armor with an enchantment allowing me to match his scales." " You forged your own armor!" exclaimed Arya for the armor was of the finest make even Rhunon would be challenged to make such fine armor and with such an enchantment.

"Aye" said Parzival "I also made my own riders sword which also adapts to Thrackvur's scales. The sword's name is Brisival or burning light" "How could you forge a sword and armor not even Rhunon could rival as well as enchantments and still be human as well as Thrackvur's ability!" Arya exclaimed "Well you see" Parzival said "that was why I was chosen to fetch you I am among the most powerful in Du Ekar evarínya and Thrackvur is an Elder as Ebrithil says he has many powers and well I am just as strong and quick as an elf if not more and have bested Master in a duel thrice with a sword and twice in the mind as well as twice with magic, the only reason he rivals me is the Eldunari."

Knowing that this man was stronger than Eragon only made her admire him more and he seemed wiser as if he would not make a foolish move to win her over. "Why have you called the outpost Du Ekar Evarínya" The Oaken Stars "When we first laid eyes upon the trees in the area they were a brighter green than even Firen. No offense Firen. However you might want to see it for yourself." Arya gasped Parzival had not lied the trees were such a beautiful green Arya felt as if she was looking upon the heart of the forest for it rivaled even Du Weldenvarden the elves most prized forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Du Ekar Evarínya

" _And her eyes did you see how beautiful they were, like a forest leaf." exclaimed Parzival "Yes little one I saw her" Thrackvur said chuckling "Do tell what is so funny" said Parzival. "Ah you do realize little one that this is how Eragon feels for her." "Well Ebrithil cannot return to Alagaesia as Angela foretold and Arya will have to return and I am free to return with her" Parzival said exasperated "Bah Angela's fortune cannot physically restrict him he could return if he really wanted to." claimed Thrackvur._ Thrackvur breathed hot air through his nose as if to sigh. " _I admire Firen as you admire Arya, Firen has beautiful eyes just like a forest leaf." Thrackvur said the last part mocking Parzival. "Thrackvur don't mock me we are linked and I saw just how much you liked Firen just as you saw how much I liked Arya." Parzival said sighing "What shall we do about it."_

"Eragon!" Exclaimed Arya she had run to see him immediately after landing while Parzival went to his tower of white to match his dragon just as Eragon lived in a tower of blue to match Saphira. "Arya, Firen!" Shouted Eragon elated to see them "How goes Alagaesia and your kingdom as well as my family." "Well Roran and Katrina are fine as well as their child and the king and queen fare relatively well, oh Nasuada and Murtagh have married" said Arya "However my own kingdom is rather hard to deal with since Galbatorix fell."

"Oh why is that?" asked Eragon "Well the royal court are concerned with how well you are training the riders and were frightened by Parzival. He has too much power." said Arya, but at the same time she admired Parzival for not abusing his power. "Parzival and Thrackvur are an enigma they are the most powerful beings I have seen since Galbatorix and he doesn't even have Eldunari." said Eragon. "That is most odd." said Arya "However I must ask why have you summoned me?" "Well" said Eragon "I needed someone from my past it has been so long since… ahh I miss them"

"Why did you not have Thrackvur fly them here?" asked Arya. "Well." said Eragon "I was afraid they would reject the offer to come and that would hurt to much." "Eragon you know Roran would come as soon as he could if it meant helping you." said Arya "Aye, but it would mean leaving his daughter as well as Katrina or bringing them here on this long trip all three of them with Parzival on one dragon." said Eragon. " _True, but Thrackvur could handle the weight."_ said Firen butting in and Arya detected through their connection a bit of excitement when Firen said that being in awe of Thrackvur's strength. "Yes I know that, but it would be cramped and uncomfortable besides." said Eragon "I needed to see someone I longed for." " _ERAGON!"_ Shouted Saphira in their minds. " _You know what happened the last time you did this I thought you were wiser than this." "Saphira I will never escape the pull of her beauty."_ exclaimed Eragon this all happening at the speed of thought so Arya was just responding when they finished "Eragon please do not make this difficult you know I must return to my duties and you must stay here." said Arya "What if I leave and let Parzival and Thrackvur take over they are more than strong enough to handle this?" asked Eragon "Eragon." said Arya sternly "you must stay here and I must return, now I think I'll be off to sleep where are the guest quarters?" she asked.

All throughout this conversation Parzival and his partner were lurking using Thrackvur's elder powers to change color and blend in and Parzival's armor changing with it. " _Of course this happens, Ebrithil is madly in love with the one elf I'm in love with."_ groaned Parzival in their minds " _We must keep ourselves professional and not get involved romantically even if they would accept us."_ said Thrackvur and so the two went back to their tower of white quietly and invisibly. Later that night Parzival awoke to a noise that seemed to come from the guest quarters not to far from him. Thrackvur was a deep sleeper so he did not awake.

Parzival grabbed his sword and belted it on quickly feeling not entirely safe without it and entered the guest quarters where Arya and Firen slept and he called out "Hello, Arya, Firen?" Arya called back "Parzival is that you?" "Aye." he called back "Is everything ok I heard a loud noise?" "Yes I simply bumped something while getting up." she said "And why are you up at such an hour?" he asked "I am leaving." she responded "Eragon asked me to stay and said he need to see someone he longed for, that being me." "Don't be so drastic." he said "You just got here and barely got to experience any of Du Ekar Evarínya. Besides who wouldn't want Eragon he is the leader of the riders and you are a powerful queen you would be a great couple." "No." Arya said "we cannot be, Angela said so with her fortune." "I-." Parzival stopped and sighed "I feel the same way about you that he does I am intoxicated by your beauty and I just feel I had to say that before you left." Arya stood there her face unreadable, but her heart pounding on the inside excited that he felt the same as she did. "I feel for you to." she said "but we should not do this it would not be fair to Eragon." "So," Parzival said "his future has already been set, mine is still to be set and-." he stopped as she rushed forward and kissed him not a friendly peck but on the mouth she pulled back Parzival was stunned, but the shock wore off and he kissed back and eventually he picked her up and they got into her bed and had an amazing night and little did they know Eragon was also there using an invisibility spell watching the whole thing seething ready to tear out Brisingr and slay Parzival on the spot, but he restrained because then Arya might get injured because they were so close. He would wait for another time to strike.


End file.
